The Alex Rider?
by Jesse Wales
Summary: An extreme figment of my over-active imagination. Alex's at the Talent Show and his peers find out more about him then he'll like them to know. And what does Alan mean by the school going to Brecon Beacons? He's in charge? What? A Musical and may be OOC.
1. I'm Just A Kid!

A/N: This is my extreme Alex Rider imagination! No flames! May be OOC

Alex Rider was not in a good mood. Because of his constant absences, the school board wanted to expel him. The only way he could stay in the school was to participate in a public school event. The closest event happened to be the Talent Show, which was to happen in the school auditorium. At least he was doing it with Tom and James. He was going to sing a song he heard once and took an instant liking to while his best friends played the drums and the guitar. He came dressed in full black except for a little white shirt end sticking out from the under his black over shirt and his white socks sticking out of his black shoes. It kind of fit his mood at the moment, so he felt it was appropriate. Also, it went with the song. Well, kind of, the song was a sort of punk-rock song. Tom wore blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue plaid button up shirt over it. The button up was open, so it hung loosely. James wore a green t-shirt over a white shirt which was partially sticking out. He had really light blue jeans and blue and white sneakers.

Alex was sitting with all the other participants, Tom and James sat next to him. The others kept sending him dirty looks but he mostly ignored them and Tom stuck his tongue out at them. Finally it was their turn to go up. As they headed to the stage, there were many whispers.

"Look at druggie and his friends."

"I wonder what their going to sing."

"What is he even doing here?"

"Oh look, druggie going to sing a little song. I bet he's horrible."

"My ears are going to bleed from his horrendous voice."

_Oh wow, they actually used a big word and know what it means. I can't believe it_, thought Alex, sarcastically. _And for their information, I have a great voice. Wait until they hear it._

They walked out onto the stage. Tom sat behind the drums, James picked up the electric guitar, and Alex stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello, I am Alex Rider. You may all know me already," he said.

"Yah! We know you druggie!" came a shout from the crowd. Some parents looked unhappy, but some looked upset to see him.

_My outfit doesn't help that fact either._

"Ok. Are you ready Tom? James?" Alex asked his friend.

"Oh yeah!" They shouted.

"Don't stop no matter what. They might boo us or whatever to interrupt us. Just don't stop." Alex whispered.

They nodded.

Tom tapped his drumsticks together.

"A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"

He started to drum and James began to strum. Alex took a breath and began to sing.

**I woke up, it was seven**

**I waited till eleven**

**Just to figure out no one would call**

**I think I've got a lot of friends**

Alex heard some one snort and someone else laughed.

"Yah right! All you have is lil' Tommy and Jimmy there."

Alex ignored them and continued.

**But I don't hear from them**

**What's another night all alone?**

**When you're spending everyday on your own**

**And here it goes**

Alex started to jump around and swing around the mic, getting excited. He even swung my pointed finger upward like they did in videos.

**I'm just a kid**

**And life is a nightmare **

**I'm just a kid**

**I know that it's not fair**

**Nobody Cares**

"You bet we don't!"

**Cause I'm alone**

**And the world is**

**Having more fun than me**

**Tonight**

**And maybe when the night is dead**

**I'll crawl into my bed**

**Staring at these four walls again**

**I'll try to think about the last time**

**I had a good time**

**Everyone's got somewhere to go**

**And they're gonna leave me**

**Here on my own**

His song was interrupted by a group of black clad men, armed and ready. Alex recognized them as Scorpia. Tom and James stopped playing. People started to panic. They were shouted at to shut up, and most did. There were still a few whimpers and sobs. The men barred the doors. One of them pointed at him.

"There's Rider!"

They started to run at him.

"Oh come on! Not at the Talent Show. My continued existence at this school depends on this!" Alex yelled.

"But your existence will be no more by the time we're done with you."

"Yah sure." He drawled.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. He flicked his hands twice.

**And here it goes**

He did a back flip off the stage, landing in a crouch, one hand on the ground and one on his knee. His friends caught on and started to play, though they looked scared. Alex sang while he fought.

**I'm just a kid**

**And life is a nightmare**

**I'm just a kid**

**And I know that it's not fair**

The round-house kicked one in the jaw and kicked another in the solar plexus followed by a jab to the neck, knocking them out cold.

**Nobody cares**

**Cause I'm alone**

**And the world is**

**Having more fun than me**

**Tonight**

Two charged at him, he jumped back and out of the way, and watched them smash into each other.

_That was so stupid and funny. I thought that only happens in movie. I never knew people were dumb enough to fall for it._

**What is so wrong with me?**

**Don't fit in with anybody**

**How did this happen to me?**

_MI6 of course is what happened to me._

**Wide awake, I'm bored**

**And I can't fall asleep**

**And every night is**

**The worst night ever**

Everyone, parents, students, teachers, etc., stared in wonder, awe, and fear. Alex did a few back-hand springs and kicked one man in the face and chest on the way down. He grabbed the fallen man's weapon and shot one person in the shoulder and the chest and two others in the legs, disabling them.

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid**

**I'm just a kid**

Alex pistol-whipped one in the head with the gun. Just two were left. Tom and James continued to rock out on the stage. They were getting wilder to fit the mood of the fight. The school sat there, silently staring at them and then at Alex, still cowering.

**I'm just a kid**

**And life is a nightmare**

**I'm just a kid**

**I know that it's not fair**

He punched a man in the face, stomach, and flipped him onto the ground, jabbing him in the neck before he hit the ground. There was one man left standing.

**Nobody cares**

**Cause I'm alone**

**And the world is**

Obviously he was the leader and he had watched the whole fight. He was smirking. He walked calmly, cockily, slowly toward Alex. He stopped in front of him. The final stand-off between them. The whole school held their breath, watching them with wide eyes.

_Just one more to go._

**Nobody wants to be alone**

**In the world**

They started to exchange kicks and punches. Alex managed dodge most of them, though a few landed. People winced when they connected, for they made loud smack sounds. Alex never cried out.

**I'm just a kid**

**And life is a nightmare**

**I'm just a kid **

**I know that it's not fair**

He tried to kick the man in the face, but his foot was caught. Alex tried to get out of his grip but he seemed to not be able to.

**Nobody cares**

**Cause I'm alone**

**And the world is**

The man smiled cruelly down at him and shoved him to the floor. The man pointed a gun at him. Alex froze, staring down the barrel, and yet he still sang. His friends had stopped but he sang on.

**Nobody wants to be alone**

**In the world**

"That was such an entertaining fight. You're good, but not good enough, though you can sing I have to admit. And you little friends amuse me. They still kept playing through this whole skirmish. I think might spare them. I also think the song is very appropriate for the occasion," He said.

"Actually, it was supposed to be my life story. But you can say what you think. I can't stop you." Alex said.

The man growled and flipped the safety off.

"This ends now. Say goodbye, Rider!"

Alex sang the next part because it was true; he had no one except Jack, who should go back to America, Tom, and James. There was no one who really cares if something happened to him or if he died. They were friends but not true family. They will move on, go ahead with their lives. They might even forget him in the future.

**Nobody cares**

**Cause I'm alone**

Alex stopped and realized something. He couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation. He gulped. Alex looked toward the crowd who was staring at him, the man, and the gun in a mixture of helplessness and fear. Some had sadness. The parents and teachers were worried, scratch that, they were devastated.

**And the world is**

Just then the door flew open and K-Unit burst in and froze when they saw the unconscious bodies and the current situation Alex was in. The man was startled and hesitated.

**Having more fun than me**

**Tonight**

Alex yelled that part and swiped the man's feet out from under him. The man fell and his head cracked on the floor. Alex flipped up, panting. He wiped the blood that was dripping from the side of his mouth. He straightened his clothes, and sang the rest softly. Everyone could hear him because the room was dead silent. K-Unit stared.

**I'm all alone tonight**

**Nobody cares tonight**

**Cause I'm just a kid tonight**

Alex took an exaggerated bow.

"Sure… some kid I am," he mumbled.

The room was completely silent. Alex shifted under the stares. He looked around. The silence was broken by Tom's loud voice:

"That was TOTALLY awesome Alex!"

"I knew you could fight but not like that," James joined in.

"Yah, well… it was nothing."

That is when K-Unit came to life. They ran down the aisle. Alex wished with all his heart that he was somewhere else, anywhere but there. Well, anywhere besides Brecon Beacons and the Royal and General Bank.

"NOTHING? YOU CALL THAT NOTHING, CUB?" barked Wolf.

"It's nice to see you too," He said, cheekily.

Wolf looked like he was going to explode, his face turning red. Fox placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's a minor. You can't hurt him," he said, trying to calm down Wolf.

"MINOR! DO YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO ALL THE MEN? THERE IS LIKE TEN OF THEM!"

"I know but he is still a minor."

Eagle walked up to him.

"So, Alex… you knocked them all out by yourself?"

"Yes I did Eagle."

"That is so bloody cool. Hand-five!"

Alex slapped him one. Snake waltzed over, and being the medic he is, began to check over his injuries. Alex began to squirm.

"Stop moving Cub. I need to check over your injuries. No one else got hurt, but you definitely did."

"I'm fine," he whined, pitifully.

"No you're not. Now, stop moving."

The school watched the exchange in puzzlement. The principal, Mr. Bray, stood up and walked over to them, cautiously. It was like he was afraid of them.

_Well, I gave him a reason to be._

"May, I ask what is going on here?" he questioned.

"You can, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer," Alex said.

"You know what, I'd like to know that too," Said Fox." We received a call from the directors about an attack in a school housing one of the agents."

He sent an accusing look toward Alex's direction. Alex whistled a merry tune and tried to look innocent, his head swinging every which way, but failed miserably.

"By the way, who are you people anyways?" asked Mr. Bray.

"Oh sorry! I'm Fox. This is my team, K-Unit. Wolf, the leader, is the red-faced, fuming man, Eagle is the one who can't stay still, and Snake is the one fussing over Cub."

"I'm Principal Bray. I would have said 'it's a pleasure to meet you' if we were under different circumstances. What is your line of work? And who is Cub?"

"We work for the SAS, Special Air Services, and Cub is the blond, British boy who just knocked out ten fully grown and armed men by himself while singing a song at a public school event, I'll guess, is a Talent Show."

"Oh, you mean Alex?"

"So that's his name."

"You know each other?"

"Yah, we met at… uh… a place."

"Yah! Nice save Fox!" shouted Alex, trying to escape Snake.

"What is his full name?" asked Eagle, directing the question to Mr. Bray.

"Uhh… it's Alex Rider," he said uncertainly.

Snake froze, Eagle tripped and bounced back up, Wolf looked dumbstruck, and Fox's mouth fell open.

"The Alex Rider?"

"What do you mean by _the_ Alex Rider?" asked Mr. Bray.

"Well, there are these rumors of all the cool things he did! Everyone thought he was a myth meant to motivate the new recruits! Like the time he fought off a shark, escaped a tank which held a Man-Of-War, or when he parachuted out of a helicopter, crashed through the roof of a convention, and shot the Prime Minister's hand!"

Alex was gesturing him to shut up, but he didn't notice. The principal's face was unreadable.

"There was also the time he was in the Air Force One with a crazy millionaire named Damian Cray, a wanted world wide assassin named Yassen Gregorovich, and his girlfriend Sabina. He stopped a whole load of bombs pointed at countries that grew marijuana. He also went into space!" Eagle added.

Alex did a face-plant into his palm.

"I heard he snowboard down a mountain on an ironing board while being chased by men with guns on snowmobiles. He skimmed across the top of a moving train, landed, lost his balance, rolled down the rest of the hill, and stopped, unconscious, at a fence. Then, he woke up with hyperthermia and walked to the nearest hospital and passed out in the middle of the lobby when he arrived. I also saw him chase after the mad doctor, who cloned himself, with a snow mobile. He went up a ramp and jumped off. It crashed right into the helicopter the doctor was escaping in. When, he got back, he said 'I sleighed him,'" said Wolf.

Alex groaned. Everyone was staring at him in wonder.

"I heard when he got back home; he went to the school and went to the principal's office. He entered and came face to face with himself, or at least someone who looks exactly like him. It was Dr. Grief's clone. He made many of them and made them look like the kids of powerful people, so he can replace the real ones with them. So, he thought Alex was Alex Friend, son of Mr. Friend, and wanted to replace him. So Alex's clone had a gun pointed at him. Alex led him to the science wing and used chemicals to try to stop him. They reached the roof and it collapsed because the wing was on fire. The clone fell in," said Eagle.

"That a whole load of lies!" some yelled. There were shouts of agreement.

"Well, I heard he got shot!" declared Snake. "That's like the only thing I'm sure is a lie, right Cub?"

Alex found a sudden fascination in the auditorium's ceiling. Everyone waited for an answer.

"_Right Cub?"_

"Yah sure, whatever."

Snake approached him.

"Cub, did you get shot?" he asked calmly.

"Maybe."

"Where is the bullet wound?"

Alex hand crept automatically to the spot. Snake noticed.

"Cub, take off your shirt."

"What? No way man!"

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Do it!"

"No!"

"Wolf! Fox!"

They grabbed Cub on both sides. He struggled but couldn't get loose. It didn't help that he was exhausted from the fight. Snake yanked up his shirt and gasped in shock. He dropped the hem and held Cub's face carefully, to make Alex look at him. Cub kept looking away from him.

"Cub! Look at me! What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Yah, sure! You wouldn't have a bullet wound two inches from your heart if nothing happened! Now tell me!"

Everyone gasped. Mr. Bray looked sick and he wasn't the only one.

"Why should I tell you?" Alex snapped.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm the medic, you're an unofficial member of this unit, and you really have no choice."

Alex mumbled something ineligible.

"What?"

"I was being debriefed after I stopped one of Scorpia's plots to kill all the kids in England, and there was a Scorpia sniper positioned in front of the bank. They wanted revenge, so they shot me."

"How did they miss? Scorpia never misses!" exclaimed Eagle.

"Why are you asking that question? I think the best question is what were you even doing with Scorpia?" asked Wolf.

"I don't want to say. Now let… me… GO!"

He kicked Wolf in the stomach, jumped off impact, flipped over Fox's head, and landed causing Fox to fall over and Wolf to clutch his stomach. That was when the doors flew open and Alan Blunt, Tulip Jones, and a whole load of men in black burst in.

"Hello Alex!"


	2. One Day!

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. This is the my most reviewed story and it only had one chapter. Sorry, this is not as long as the first.

Chapter 2: One Day

"_Hello Alex!"_

Everyone's head snapped to the door. Mr. Blunt started to walk down the aisle, followed closely by Mrs. Jones, sucking on her endless supply of peppermints.

K-Unit snapped to attention, hands in salute, even some kids and adults tried it. Alex just slumped, looking bored. He mock saluted them.

"Blunt, Mrs. Jones," said Alex, nodding to each of them in turn. "For what do I have the pleasure of having you in my company?"

"Scorpia knows where you are and we need to relocate all of you," said Mr. Blunt.

"What?"

"What he means is, first off, great job of protecting everyone. And second, since Scorpia knows where you live and attend school, we feel that we should relocate everyone to a safe place to train to be able to defend themselves," said Mrs. Jones.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I thought that was very self-exclamatory after everything that happened," she said.

"Can't you just post a whole load of guards around the school?"

While they were talking, Mr. Blunt already walked the microphone.

"Hello everyone, may I have your attention? I am Alan Blunt, Head Director of MI6, Military Intelligence sector 6, Special Operations and Terrorism. This is Mrs. Jones, Deputy Director of MI6."

Mr. Blunt pointed to Mrs. Jones, who offered a small wave.

"Why are you here?" someone in the audience asked.

"Well, you were just attacked by one of the most known and dangerous terrorist group, Scorpia. We were notified by a source of a group of men with guns heading into the school."

"What do you plan to so about it?"

"I feel that the best course of action is to relocate you all to Brecon Beacons, the training camp for the SAS. There you will be trained to defend yourself against any more possible attacks."

"What does Alex have to do with this?"

People nodded in approval to that question. Mr. Blunt motioned for Alex to move to the stage. He did reluctantly. Mrs. Jones followed him. Mr. Blunt gestured to Alex.

"Mr. Rider is one of MI6's top active field operatives. He himself has stopped them twice, destroying their reputation each time. That is why you attacked. It was an unsuccessful revenge attempt."

"So, it's his fault we could have been killed?"

"Yes it is."

"What? That is messed up. It's not like I wanted to become a spy. You will not pin the blame on me," he said incredulously.

Mr. Blunt waved him aside and Alex huffed angrily.

"Anyways, as I was saying before, you will be moved to Brecon Beacons tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!" they exclaimed.

"Yes, the quicker the better. Also, Mr. Rider will be one of your instructors, so he'll be in charge of you."

"Him! He's only a boy!" yelled a parent.

"Remember, he was able to efficiently disarm and knock out ten fully grown men, so I am sure he could handle the job."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Yes I do, and I say no. I refuse to train _them_," He said disgusted.

"Did I mention that Ms. Starbright was also attacked and we arrived in time to save her? We were planning to send her to be protected and trained also. Wouldn't you want her safe?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it only because it's for Jack."

"I'm glad we have an understanding," Mr. Blunt said smugly.

"You know one day, I won't take this anymore or listen to you. I'll be old enough to do what I want to, and you can't do nothing about it. I am not afraid of you."

Alex sang.

**Sometimes this house feels like a prison**

**That I just can't leave behind**

**There's so many rules**

**I gotta follow**

**Cuz you can't let go**

Blunt opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but Alex wagged his finger.

**I don't want to hear it**

**And I j-j-j-just can't believe it**

**All the stupid things you say, but**

_They say a lot of stupid things. One example is sending a fourteen year old to stop a terrorist group._

**One day**

**I won't take this anymore**

**One day**

**I'll be old enough**

**To do**

**To do**

**To do what I want to**

**I won't have to run away**

**And you won't be there to say**

**I'm not allowed to**

**One day**

Alex grabbed the mic from Mr. Blunt's hand. Tom and James grabbed their instruments and played.

**Sometimes I wonder if you know me**

**Or if you just pretend to care**

_It's the latter._

**So tell me are you**

**On a mission to bring me down?**

_Haha, mission._

Mr. Blunt tried to speak again, but Alex wouldn't let him.

**I don't want to hear it**

**And I j-j-j-just can't believe it**

**All the stupid things you say, but**

**One day**

**I won't take this anymore**

**One day**

**I'll be old enough**

**To do**

**To do**

**To do what I want to**

**I won't have to run away**

**And you won't be there to say**

**I'm not allowed to**

**One day**

Alex looked away from Blunt.

**Go away**

**Don't look at me**

**Cuz we're not the same**

_Major understatement of the year._

**And you can't do nothing**

**You can say**

**That it's not okay**

**But I'm not afraid**

**And you can't do nothing**

**One day**

**I won't take this anymore**

Tom and James do their short instrumental and they rocked.

**I'll be old enough**

**To do**

**To do**

**To do what I want to**

**And I won't have to run away**

**And you won't be there to say**

**I'm not allowed to**

**One day**

**One day**

**(Nananana Nananana)**

That was Tom and James again.

**One day**

**(Nananana Nananana)**

**One day**

**(Nananana Nananana)**

**One day**

**(Nananana Nnanana)**

**One day**

Alex finished and some people applauded.

"And I have lots of songs in my head," Alex said.

Mrs. Jones stifled a smile. Mr. Blunt glared.

"That was very… entertaining," he said.

"You bet it was!" shouted James.

"We'll be here all night," Tom added.

People just stared. Mr. Blunt cleared his throat.

"Everyone is to meet here at seven tomorrow morning to be transported to Brecon Beacons. Thank you for you're time."

And with that he left followed by his posse.

"Ok. I'll go now," said Alex.

Mr. Blunt's head stuck back in.

"Also, as soon as you get on the bus, Alex is in charge."

His head disappeared and all eyes swiveled to Alex. He waved.

"Hi!"

He pointed to Tom and James.

"A one, two, three four."

While they played, he made his escape. He disappeared into the darkness. When they realized he was gone, it was too late. He was already home.


	3. Grow Up!

A/N: Remember the whole extreme figment of over active imagination. Just keep that in your head when you read this chapter. Who knew kids can do such awesome things in my head. Sorry, I missed last weekend. Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa!

Chapter 3: Grow Up

"Jack! Jack! Jack, where are you?" yelled Alex as he ran through the front door and into the house.

He peeked into the kitchen. She wasn't there.

"Jack! Jack! Answer me! Where are you?"

He ran up the stairs and sprinted around the corner, right into the person of interest. When he realized who it was, he engulfed her into a huge hug. She patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Oh my gosh, Jack, are you okay?" he asked looking her over. She didn't look hurt except for a cut above her eye and scratches on her face and arms.

"Yes I am ok, Alex. I guess you must have heard what happened. I fine okay."

"What happened?"

_Jack was on her way to the talent show. She was just leaving because she had to finish cleaning the house. She was shrugging on her coat, when she caught a glance out the window. She saw a black van outside. Three armed men climbed out. Two of them started to to walk toward the door. While the other stayed there. Jack dropped her things and ran upstairs. She entered her room and closed the door quietly. She heard the door downstairs open and two men speaking._

"_Do you see her?" one asked._

"_No, keep looking."_

_She looked up and crawled to her bedside phone and dialed MI6._

"_Hello, how may I help you?"_

"_I would like to speak to a Mr. Alan Blunt, a Ms. Tulip Jones, or a Mr. John Crawley."_

"_Sorry, Miss…?"_

"_Starbright, Jack Starbright."_

"_Sorry, Miss Starbright, there is no one here by those names."_

"_Listen here lady; don't give me any of that. I have two armed men in my house and one outside in my yard. So, who better connect me to them or there will be consequences," she said in a threatening matter._

"_Yes, right away Miss."_

_There was a dial tone, and then Blunt voice came over the phone._

"_Hello Miss Starbright, may I ask why you are calling?_

"_There are two armed men downstairs and one out in the yard. They are looking for me. I think they have something to do with Alex."_

"_Okay, stay where you are Miss Starbright, help is on the way."_

"_Thank you."_

_She hung up and looked around. She saw her window and went over to it and peeked out. The man outside was smoking a cigarette. He was facing the house. She couldn't climb out the window or he would she her and alert the others. Or he might just shoot her. Jack had an idea and crawled to her dresser and opened it. She pulled out a baseball and went back to the window. She slid it open slowly and quietly._

"And with my amazing throwing skills, I threw it and hit him right in the temple, knocking him out," Jack said proudly.

Alex didn't fall for it.

"You were aiming for the window of the van to distract him so you can jump out, but you missed and hit him instead. Am I right?"

"Yes."

_Jack hefted the baseball and aimed for the van window and threw it. Her aim was slightly off, and she ended up hitting the guy in the side of the head. He collapsed to the ground, knocked out. Jack gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She giggled then caught herself._

"_Oops."_

_She looked left and right then stood up. Jack stuck one leg then the other out the window. She tried to shimmy down but lost her grip and fell into the bushes below. She landed on her butt._

"_Oww," she moaned._

_She got and brushed herself off. She walked over to the fallen man and shoved him with her foot. He rolled over and she grabbed his weapon and hid it in the bushes she fell in. She limped to her car across the street and climbed in. She waited there, watching the house. None of the men emerged. She saw two cars drive up and saw Mrs. Jones and Alan Blunt climbed out along with about five agents. Four agents ran inside while the other assessed the groaning man on the ground, who was waking up. Jack climbed out of her car and walked over._

"_It's about time you got here. Two are inside still and I knocked out this man, his gun is in the bushes over there."_

"_Good job. Miss Starbright, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Jones._

"_Yes, it's nothing. It just a few scratches from when I fell in the bushes."_

"_How did you fall in the bushes?"_

"_I jumped out the window and landed in them."_

"_And why would you do that?"_

"_I had to get away."_

_Alan looked interested._

"_I must say you are gaining some of Alex's recklessness," Mrs. Jones said._

"_That can come in handy, maybe I...," Mr. Blunt said._

"_Nope, don't even think about it," said Mrs. Jones. "We had enough of you using people for your businesses."_

"_Yah, why would I work for you after what you did to Alex? You must be out of your mind."_

"He tried to recruit you?" exploded Alex.

"He was thinking about it."

"I can't believe it. That man needs to learn his place. Wait until I show him a piece of…"

"It's okay Alex. You can calm down. He won't be able to. I know you won't let him."

"Well, I just glad you're okay."

"I am too."

"So, how was the Talent Show?"

Alex told her what happened there.

"And you're worried about me? I should be worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes just a few bruises."

"Well, you should pack your bag for tomorrow and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you Jack."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Thank you for being as reckless as me and not getting hurt while doing it," he said with a sly smile.

She chuckled, and his smile grew larger at the sound of her laugh.

"Okay Sport, now git," Jack said.

Alex hugged her one more time and she kissed him on the forehead. He scampered off to his room. Alex opened his door and flicked on the light. His room was trashed. There were paper torn to shreds and scattered on the floor, a turned over chair, and his bed was flipped over. His closet was open and his clothes were flung out. He sighed and began to clean. He hung up his clothes and closed the closet. He swept away the paper and righted his chair. He flipped the bed back up. Then, Alex found a suit case and packed three sets of Army patterned, training uniforms and four weeks worth of clothes. Next, went some books, a torch, and boots. He packed some army hats and some old gadgets he had left over. At the last minute, he added a picture of his parents, one of Ian and himself, and one of Jack and himself. He put the suitcase under his bed. He changed out of his clothes and took a shower. He winced and hissed in pain when the hot water hit his injuries but he sucked it up and finished his shower. He applied some ointment to the cuts and wrapped them. He set his alarm to 5:45 and turned off the light. He climbed under his duvet.

"Goodnight Jack!" he yelled.

"Goodnight Alex. Sleep tight. See you in the morning!" she shouted back.

He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Next Morning

_Ring! Ring!_

His hand shot out and hit the annoying object that dared disturb his peaceful rest. He groaned and opened his eyes. He climbed out of bed and showered. He put on one of the pairs of uniforms. It consisted of an army patterned baggy trousers, an army jacket, and a gray T-Shirt. He put on his water-proof black boots and an army hat. He even added his dog tags. He yawned and walked out his door. He walked to Jack's door and knocked.

"Yes?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Jack, it's time to get up. We have to be at the school by seven."

"Okay, I'm getting up."

Alex walked downstairs and began to prepare breakfast. He cooked two omelets, turkey bacon, and toast with grape jam. Jack came down in her uniform too. She had the same thing but without dog tags or a hat. Her hair was as fuzzy as it can be.

"Uh, Jack your hair is…"

"I know. I'm going to fix it."

She looked at the food and grabbed a plate.

"You should cook more. It would give me a chance to relax."

"Okay, sure, whatever Jack."

He sat down and ate his food, looking at the clock. It was 6:15. They finished the food off and Alex picked up the dishes and washed them. Jack went upstairs to her room to go and tame the bush she calls hair. Alex dried up the counter and Jack came down with her hair in a ponytail and an army hat Alex gave her last month.

"Hey, we look like twins," she said.

"In what world would that be?"

"It is in my world, that's where."

"Sure."

Alex grabbed Jack's and his suitcases and carried them to the truck while she started the car. He climbed in and they drove to the school. It was 6:59 when they arrived. They climbed out and saw the huge crowd of students, teachers, kids, and reporters. The reporters were interviewing the people on their experiences. Everyone had a suitcase and regular clothes. People laughed at their uniforms as they shoved through the thick crowd of anxious people to the front where Mr. Blunt was standing next to Mrs. Jones.

"Hello Alex, Miss Starbright," Mrs. Jones greeted. "You're right on time, seven o' clock on the dot.

Jack shook their hands and Alex just nodded.

"What are we doing here?" asked Alex.

"There is going to be a bus to drive you to Brecon Beacons," answered Mr. Blunt.

Right on cue, a huge black, bullet-proof double-decker bus drove into the driveway. The top was strange. There was no roof for the bottom, so the people at the top and bottom can see each other. Also, the aisle was very, very wide. People climbed in to it. The top filled up first and then the bottom. Jack and Alex sat in the front. Jack got the window seat. The bus began to move.

"Hey Alex, what do you think this is? An Army sleep-away camp. What are with the outfits you and your are guardian wearing?"

The kids laughed. Alex rolled his eyes and ignored them.

"I don't see why we have to go to this Beacons Brecon place. It is useless, boring, and too much work," complained a boy named Charles Young.

"It's Brecon Beacons, smart-one!" yelled Alex.

"Shut up!" yelled Charles's twin brother, Matthew.

The parents and teachers shushed him.

"Yah, shut up! Who do you think you are?" asked Jake Coleman, a bully in the school and Alex's archenemy.

"I am Alex Rider, that's who I am. And that is better than anything you'll ever be, _Jakie_."

"Whatever."

"I agree with Charles," said Matthew. "It is pointless and lots of work."

"Oh, grow up Matthew, can't you handle a little bit of physical work," said Kyle Logan.

"I don't want to grow up. I just want to have fun," said Matthew.

This is who I am  
><span>And this is what I like<span>

GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room

Everyone groaned but Alex beamed.

"Yes! A man of my kind!" he yelled.

Jack laughed. Matthew grinned. Alex thinks they're going to get along quite well.

If you're looking for me

I'll be at the show

I could never find a better place to go

Matthew jumped out of his seat and danced.

Until the day I die 

I promise I won't change

So you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up

And I don't wanna change 

I just wanna have fun

He bounced around a bit.

_This is fun. No wonder why Alex keeps doing it._

I don't wanna be told to grow up

And I don't wanna change

So you better give up

He pointed at everyone.

Cause I'm not gonna change

I don't wanna grow up

Charles stuck his head out from behind his seat and joined his brother. They had identical grins on their faces.

_I like to stay up late_

_Spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends_

_And never being at home_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

_You can say that again._

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

_Until the day I die _

_I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change _

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

They linked their arms together and did the Can Can. Charles jumped onto the top of a seat's back right over three girls and balanced perfectly, regardless of the moving bus, while Matthew did air guitar while humming the tune. The girls squealed and covered their heads, scared that Charles will fall on them. Alex did the drum rhythm on his seat. All three boys sang together.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up **_

(Grow up, grow up)

The echo was Tom and James.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up **_

(Grow up, grow up)

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't wanna change **_

_**I just wanna have fun**_

They ran through the aisles, slapping hand fives. Alex drummed on every seat they passed.

"Sit down boys!" said Ms. Reed, the chemistry teacher.

They ignored her.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't wanna change**_

_**So you better give up**_

They ran to the front. Alex stood in the middle. They swayed then pointed the fingers out at everyone and raised them. Alex ran forward and did back hand springs while Charles and Matthew jumped up on the tops of the front seat's backs. They jumped across, switching seats and landing. They flipped off and did jazz hands. That action received many laughs.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't wanna change **_

_**I just wanna have fun**_

Alex did a back flip and then a split. Charles rolled and Matthew did a flip over him, landing from one seat to another. Kids applauded, and the adults tsked in disapproval.

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up**_

_**And I don't want to change**_

_**So you better give up**_

Charles and Matthew did cartwheels simultaneously. Alex did a hand stand, walking down the aisle behind them. Jack just stared. Alyson Chase, a cheerleader, giggled.

_**No I don't want to change**_

_**So you better give up**_

_**Cause I'm not gonna change **_

_**I don't wanna grow up!**_

They ended back to back to back, arms folded. Everyone applauded except for the adults (excluding Jack) and the bullies. Then, the bus stopped. They were at Brecon Beacons.


	4. What, no song?

A/N: Always read the Author's Notes, it can help you to figure out what is going on. Hint: The name of the chapter is the song that is being used, and there might be hints of the song or title in the story. Look out for them. Also, most of the songs and so far all of them are by Simple Plan. It might change but not likely unless I can't think of a single song from Simple Plan that fits the chapter. I just became a fan of theirs because their songs fit into the Alex Rider world. This chapter is not as dramatic.

Chapter 4: What, no song?

_Previously on __The Alex Rider?__: "I don't want to grow up. I just want to have fun."… __This is who I am__... Everyone groaned but Alex beamed… "Yes! A man of my kind!"… Matthew jumped out of his seat and danced… Charles stuck his head out from behind his seat and joined his brother… All three boys sang together… Alex did a back flip and then a split… Charles rolled and Matthew did a flip over him…_ _Charles and Matthew did cartwheels simultaneously… Alex did a hand stand, walking down the aisle behind them… They ended back to back to back, arms folded… Then, the bus stopped… They were at Brecon Beacons. _

"Well, it looks like we're here," said Alex.

Everyone started to get up and grab their stuff to get off the bus.

"Wait, hold up! Everybody stop moving and sit back down! I'll be back!" he ordered.

The adults didn't look happy to listen to a child but they complied except for a few.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Kyle.

"You listen to me because I am in charge of you lot and if you want to test that, how about you call MI6 Headquarters and ask to speak to Blunt." He answered.

Kyle glared but said nothing. Alex nodded, satisfied.

"Thank you."

He started to walk out but stopped and pointed at Jack.

"Jack, come with me. I'll like to introduce you."

"Okay."

She grabbed her stuff and hopped out, not completely oblivious of the jealous or angry looks sent her way. She dragged her bag behind her. Alex stopped, turned around, hopped back into the bus, grabbed his load, and was on the ground outside again in 5 seconds flat. Jack sent him a questioning look.

"Left my pack in the bus," he explained.

She nodded and swept her head, telling him to lead the way. He looked over his shoulder. Faces were plastered against the windows of the bus. The driver looked impatient. Alex and Jack walked to the Sergeant's office's door and knocked.

"Come in!" said a muffled but gruff voice.

They opened the door and entered, closing it softly behind them. Alex snapped to attention, Jack looked at him. He nudged her when the Sergeant glared at her and she did the same. It wasn't perfect but it was close. They

"At ease soldiers! Now, what do you want?"

"Excuse me Sergeant, weren't you expecting us?"

"Why would I… oh, you're with the kids," he said. "Miss, are you in charge of the maggots?"

He addressed the question to Jack.

"No actually he is… Sir." she said uncertainly while pointing at Alex.

"It's Sergeant," Alex whispered to her.

She nodded in understanding.

"Him? He's one of them. He's a kid too."

"I am Agent Rider of Military Intelligence sector 6 Special Operations."

"You're kidding me. A boy as an agent? Not possible."

"Sir, you know me. I am Cub from months ago… Sergeant."

"Cub… Cub… I remember. I knew you looked familiar."

"Yes, yes, I have everyone in the bus still. What is the plan?"

"You are in charge of everyone but if you want some Units to help you can request them."

"I would like that, Sergeant."

"Okay, who do you need?"

"I want K Unit and maybe J Unit. How about you bring in L too?"

"Fine, I'll get them and bring the maggots and their parents and teachers to the center area. I will meet you there," he said. "And great job with the uniforms, that is two less to provide them."

"Yes Sergeant."

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you Sergeant."

"Go, get out of my sight."

"Yes Sergeant!"

They left. Alex sighed with relief and went back to the bus.

"Okay! People in the front of the first level out first, then back half! Same for the top when their done!" he ordered and stepped back out.

People milled out adults and kids alike. He waited for them to gather and group up. He did a mental count of the people. There were 57 of them, 19 adults and 38 kids. There were 8 female adults, 11 male adults, 21 female kids, and 17 male kids.

They stood there waiting as Alex assessed them. When he was satisfied, he cleared his throat and waited for them to quiet down themselves.

"Everyone this way pleased."

He led them, with Jack at his side, to the campfire or center area. There waiting was the Sergeant and the three units Alex requested to be there. Alex and Jack, who had learned by now what to do in this situation, snapped into attention for the second time that day within 10 minutes. The adults looked at them like they were crazy and the boys snickered. As the Sergeant walked down the line beginning at them, he nodded in approval though his expression changed when he reached the other.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT STANDING AT ATTENTION?"

They jumped and scrambled to obey.

"Thank you! These men are J, K, and L Unit! They will be working with Cub here! In the matter of Cub being in charge, he might as well be a Sergeant to him. So, treat him with RESPECT and OBEY EVERYTHING he says! You will address him as Cub or Sergeant Cub!

He walked away, leaving them. Alex looked at them sheepishly.

"Just call me Cub please."

He turned to address the units.

"Hello, I am Cub. Some of you may remember me from before or recognize me from recent times. I chose you all because I knew I could trust you. I hope I have made the right choices. The thing is I do not except you to obey everything I say but I do expect you to go along with things and help me out when help is needed. We should act like equals no more. I won't order you around and neither should you do it to me. I may be younger but I have the same maybe even more experience than you out in the field. So, do not underestimate me or you will figure out the consequences. I will ask of your opinions when I feel I need it but feel free to suggest anything. I will take you suggestions to mind and see the best course of action from there. You will not judge or question my decisions unless it directly endangers one of the trainees or any of you. You may put a stop to it. Last but not least, if I am not available, all of you are in charge of them and their training. Are we on the same page as each other?"

They looked at him first with raised eyebrows and then respect. They nodded.

"Good."

He shook their hands, sealing their agreement.

"Now that we are in agreement, I have seven questions. One, who are you? K Unit included for their benefit."

He meant the crowd of people standing there watching. One man stepped forward. He had an air of energy around him. He was around 35 years of age. He had a built but lean figure, black hair, piercing green eyes that were studying everyone, and an easy-going smile.

"Hello, I am Cheetah, the leader of J Unit. The man next to me is Monkey; he is the gun-specialist and a trained sniper. The next one is Hare, he is the medic. Last, there is Jaguar. He is the hacker and code breaker."

Monkey was a scrawny man. He had sand-colored hair and light, soft drown eyes. He was about 28. Hare had orange-red hair and hazel eyes; he was fit but not bulging. He looked like he was 32. And Jaguar had dirty-blond hair and intelligent, calculating blue eyes. He was also wiry, which meant he was not the strongest but fast enough to make up for it. He too looked young like Monkey.

Wolf step up next.

"I am Wolf, the leader of K Unit. Eagle is the sniper and gun expert, Snake is the medic, and Fox is the map- reader," he said, pointing to them in turn.

One more person stood. He was about 37 and muscular, but not too obvious. Everyone was strong but it was not shown fully in the muscles. He had scruffy, ginger hair and amber eyes.

"I am Hawk, leader of L Unit. My Unit members are Cougar, Falcon, and Cobra. Cougar is the map-reader and gun specialist, Falcon is the medic, and Cobra is the code-breaker and signal expert."

Cougar was about 34 with tan-colored hair and artic blue eyes. It was a weird but oddly fitting combo. Falcon had piercing, chestnut eyes and brown hair. He seemed around 29 years of age. Finally, there was Cobra. He was about 27, the youngest there. He had gray eyes that showed intelligence and had a cunning look to it. His smile was lop-sided but easy-going. His hair was jet-black too.

Alex turned to the "guests". He couldn't keep calling them that. He chose trainees. Alex turned to the trainees and Jack.

"You will address me as Cub and them by their code names. Members in the SAS do not use their real names and I am considered an unofficial member. Is that understood?"

He didn't wait for them to answer.

"The second question is where will we be residing?"

"There are five extra cabins available," answered Monkey.

"Good. Next question, where are the uniforms?"

"What uniforms?" asked Mr. Drew, the maths teacher.

"Everyone is to wear uniforms like the ones Jack, the Units, and I are wearing."

"I don't do army," said Jessica Hamlet, a girly-girl.

"Well, you have to wear them, which leads back to the question."

"They are in the four cabins for the… trainees," said Cobra.

Alex nodded.

"When the uniforms are put on, they shall be neat and straight. Your beds shall always be in order and you SHALL awake on time. I will tell you the timetable later, once you are…settled. Forth question, when do we begin the training?"

"As so as possible," said Falcon.

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Thank you. Now we have a good question coming out of your mouth," sneered Jake.

Alex spun and marched up with him, and they had a stare off. Both were refusing to back down but finally Jake looked away. Alex huffed in content and did a small victory dance.

"Obviously, you do NOT understand the meaning of respect _Coleman_," said Alex. "And I thought the Sergeant was being crystal clear. I think you need to get a dictionary and look it up sometime. It will help a lot and you might learn a few things if they do not go through one ear and out the other."

Alex stepped back and faced everyone again.

"I know I am around the same age as some of you and younger in some cases, but I will not demand but ask that I may have your respect. The thing is to survive this and possible future attacks, you need my experience and training. Whether you like it or not, is none of my business. Even though I bet some of you will not think twice to… express it."

Alex slapped his hands together and continued on.

"Are any of the other units expecting us?"

"No, not really, you did just plan this last night," said Fox. "The news did not spread, yet."

"I wonder what their reaction will be when they see a whole load of kids walk into the mess hall for breakfast," pondered Eagle, lost in his fantasy.

"That is a must see," said Jaguar.

"Agreed," Hawk said.

"The last question is for K Unit."

They perked up, listening to Alex.

"Alone," he drawled.

"Oh, oh," they said.

Alex led them to the side, looking over his shoulder. The others looked _really_ curious.

"Does anyone know who I am?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Wolf.

"I mean do they know I am _Alex Rider_."

"Oh that, no. Do you want them to? I can arrange that," said Eagle, who looked like he was about to jump up and announce that.

"No, no, I do NOT want them to know that little fact, ok. Are we clear?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Good."

"You really need to stop with the 'goods' and 'okays', it is getting annoying and weird."

"If saying those words repeatedly annoys all of you, that is _good_ and _okay_ with me. Good, okay."

Alex turned away and addressed everyone.

"K Unit can go and do what they would normally do. I would love to be acquainted with J and L a little more. Lead the way, please."

K Unit left rather gleefully, leaving everyone to head to the cabins. When they reached them, Alex started to assign.

"The first cabin goes to female adults, second female kids, third male adults, and forth male kids. Is that settled? Good, okay. Bathrooms are… wait bathrooms. Please tell me you have one for females."

"No, we do not but we will block off one for them specifically, is that okay?"

"Yes it is. Bathrooms are over there and I will give you the rest of the day to adjust and prepare for tomorrow. The last cabin will be housing Jack and I so if there are any problems, knock. I will be going now. Are you coming?"

"Yes," she said.

They turned to head to the cabin when someone called out.

"Cub!"

He turned.

"Yes."

"What no song?" asked Kailey Fargo.

"Nah, I'll give you guys a break from that."

"What does she mean by song?" asked Hare.

Alex ignored them.

"I suggest you go to bed early because I expect you bright and ready tomorrow 6 am or as they say 0600."

"What, 6 AM!" they yelled in complete utter shock, excluding the Units, for they were use to that already.

Alex just waved to them behind his back and disappeared into his cabin with Jack.


	5. Welcome To My Life!

**A/N:** When you review, can you tell me **if you are listening to the song while reading the singing parts**. If you are not, I suggest you **read all the singing parts again with the song playing in the back ground**. It gives the songs a whole new dimension and feeling to it. Plus, it is more dramatic, and you know I love drama and feeling and action and awesomeness. If the song finishes before you read it all, **start it over** or **pause at intervals**. **I will tell you when to just let it play**. Anyways**, reading the lyrics with the song playing doesn't matter**. The lyrics are for your benefit. I suggest you **play the songs and read the parts were people are doing something** not pay attention to the lyrics unless you can read at the same pace as the song. **Spoiler Alert: **That will be the best thing to do during sad parts. Also, tell me if you think I am a boy or girl.

Chapter 5: Welcome To My Life

Next morning

Alex groaned and opened his eyes at the sound of yet another annoying object that dared interrupt his peaceful, very peaceful slumber.

_Next time, if I have a gun, I will shoot it instead of just hitting Snooze_, he thought grumpily.

It was 5:00 according to his clock. Alex groaned again and hopped out of his cot, waking Jack up in the process of getting his clothes out.

"What time is it?" asked a sleepy Jack.

"It is 5: 04," answered Alex.

Jack moaned and dropped back onto her cot, covering her head with her thin sheet.

"Too early," she mumbled from under the sheet.

"We are supposed to be there by six o' clock on the dot. I made the rule and I can't break it."

"Whatever."

"When I'm done showering, you better be ready too. Just because we live together, you do not get special treatment. That would set a bad example, wouldn't it now?"

"Okay," mumbled reply. "I hate you."

"I know," Alex said with a smile.

He grabbed his uniform and headed to the showers. He stripped off his blue PJs and climbed under the cold showers. He shivered and finished as fast as he could and dried off. Alex put on his uniform and straightened it to perfection. He put on his jacket, hat, and dog tags. He slipped on his boots and marched back to the cabin. He knocked.

"Are you decent Jack?"

"Yes, you can come in."

He walked in to find Jack putting her still damp hair into a ponytail. She too had her uniform on and in shape. He ran to his cot and grabbed his army watch and slipped it on. He picked up his bullhorn too. He glanced at the face and it was 5:56.

"You ready Jack."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, let's go."

They headed to the center and waited. A few SAS men walked by looking puzzled when they were spotted. Alex ignored all of them, though it must be a shock to see a woman and a child just standing there. At 6, the three units, Tom, James, and two girls arrived. It was Sarah Harrison and Bianca Johnson. They were both athletic girls on the volleyball team. Tom and James were on the football team with me.

"What happened?" asked Alex. "Where is everyone?"

"When Jimmy and I tried to wake them, we were yelled at and pelted with pillows," said Tom.

"Same here, but it was with more mumbles of 'I need my beauty sleep' than pillows being airborne," said Bianca.

"Where are the teachers and parents?" asked Eagle.

"They should be here at least," Wolf said.

"They didn't take me seriously because I am a child. I'll show them did anyone bring a air horn."

"I did!" shouted Eagle.

"Of course, you did Eagle. Toss it here please."

Eagle threw it into Alex's open hands.

"Thanks."

Alex walked to the first cabin and walked into the middle of the room. He let the air horn blow. Boys fell out of cots in surprise. He yelled into his bullhorn.

"WHEN I SAID 6 AM, I MEANT 6 AM! GET YOUR AZY BUTTS UP, PUT ON YOUR UNIFORMS, STRAIGHTEN YOUR COTS, AND BE OUT IN 10 MINUTES! ANY LATER AND THAT 5 KM RUN I HAVE PLANNED IS GOING TO BECOME A 10 KM! AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

He went to the next one, which held the men.

_This is going to be fun._

He blew the horn again. The men jerked and shouted in surprise. When they figured out was going on, they became angry.

"What was that for?" yelled Mr. Bray.

"I KNOW YOU MAY NOT TAKE ME SERIOUSLY AS A CHILD BUT WHEN I SAID 6 AM, I MEANT 6 AM! PUT ON YOUR UNIFORMS, STRAIGHTEN YOUR COTS, AND BE OUT IN 10 MINUTES! ANY LATER AND THAT 5 KM RUN IS GOING TO BECOME A 10 KM! AM I CLEAR?"

"This is unacceptable!" shouted Mr. Coleman, Jake's dad, in outrage.

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE IN THIS CAMP AND UNDER MY LEADERSHIP, IT IS COMPLETELY ACCEPTABLE! I SAID AM I CLEAR?"

"Whatever. You spoiled little br…"

"THANK YOU! AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT MR. COLEMAN!"

Alex left and went into the girls' cabin next. He let it loose. Girls shrieked and fell out of their cots.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt you beauty sleeps?"

"Yes, you did Alex," said Jessica. "I need 10 hours so I do not get wrinkles or worst, bags!

The girls shrieked in horror at that.

"WELL, I DON'T CARE! AND I SAID TO CALL ME CUB! IF YOU ARE NOT OUTSIDE IN 10 MINUTES YOU WILL BE RUNNING 10 KM! I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP AT 6 AM!"

Kailey walked over and started twirling her hair and biting her lips. She got too close, intruding Alex's personal space. She ran her finger down Alex's chest.

"Cub, don't you think that is unfair. Maybe you can cancel today and hang out."

Cub turned the bull horn to her face.

"PLEASE BACK UP!"

She jumped back, her ears were ringing.

"THANKS TO MS. FARGO, YOU NOW HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET READY! I WANT STRAIGHT UNIFORMS, ORGANIZE COTS, AND SHINY BOOTS! LET'S GO GIRLS!"

The girls groaned and glared at Kailey, who looked shocked at being turned down. Alex smirked and exited, going to the last cabin holding the women. He squeezed the nozzle hard, listening to the sound blare out. The women jerked out of bed.

"I AM VERY DISSAPPOINTED! I SAID 6 AM FOR A REASON! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! PUT ON YOUR ASSIGNED UNIFORM AND STRAIGHTEN YOUR COTS! I WANT YOU OUT IN TEN MINUTES OR YOU'LL BE DOING 5 KM MORE THAN THE 5 KM ALREADY PLANNED! DO THE MATH AND YOU'LL KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS GOING TO BE!"

They looked shocked at his rudeness.

"WELL, LET'S GET MOVING LADIES! DO YOU THINK I WAS KIDDING? GET MOVING, THE DAY ISN'T GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"

Alex left.

_I wonder if I was too rude. Well, they deserve it._

Alex reached the others again.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jack.

"Oh, they're coming. You'll see, you will see."

"What did you do?" asked Cougar.

"I'll just say it involved an air horn, bullhorn, and lots of yelling."

The girls arrived first. Their uniforms were adequate.

"Can you put your hairs in ponytails?" asked Alex.

They grumbled but complied. The boys came next, followed closely by the men. The last to come were the women.

"Thank you, you are all here. You barely made it. Next time, you better be here at least four minutes faster. That wake up was completely unnecessary, but it had to happen since you IGNORED my orders. Now, follow me to the track."

He led them to the 5 KM run.

"You have to finish this in 30 minutes if you want to eat breakfast."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Coach Greg.

"Does it look like I am kidding? I can care less if you eat or not. Now go, go."

"No one can do it that fast. It's impossible," said Mrs. Fargo, a physics professor at a university somewhere.

"Plus that would make me sweat. Pretty girls don't sweat and sweating ruins my makeup too."

Alex ignored Jessica's whining, and addressed Mrs. Fargo.

"They can," he pointed at the Unit men. "And so can I?"

"Please, no you can't" said Coach Greg.

"Wanna bet. If I beat you, all of you, I'll give you the rest of the week off."

"Deal."

Alex lined up with everyone.

"On your mark, get set, and GO!"

Everyone ran except for Alex. He stood where he was and relaxed. They were too busy to realize he never started.

"Aren't you going to try to beat them? Are you really going to let them have the day off?" asked Snake.

"No, I am giving them a head start to shame them more. So, how's life? What have you been doing since I left?"

"We did SAS stuff, missions, and we are back to help you," said Fox.

"Save any lives, Snake?"

"A few, mostly Eagle's life, he is too reckless. And don't you think you should start now."

Alex looked. The trainees were past the 2 KM mark.

"Oh yah, right, thanks, see you when I win."

"Good luck Cub!" yelled Cobra.

"Thank you!" Alex yelled over his shoulder.

Alex ran like the wind. He passed the slackers and reached the middle soon enough. The non-fit teachers and teachers were tiring. Alex reached Jack, who was doing surprisingly well. He ran next to her.

"Great job Jack! I knew you were good. Just remember, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Control your breathing."

Jack nodded her thanks and Alex sped up. He slowed down again when he reached Tom and James, who were next to each other, helping the other.

"Hi guys, you're doing great. Keep it up."

He sped up again.

"Show-off," said James.

Alex turned, running backwards, when he heard that. He waved and then tripped.

"Whoops!"

He would have fell but he turned it into a back roll and popped back up, still grinning. He turned and continued running. He passed Jessica who was actually near the front. He was momentarily mesmerized by her hair swinging back and forth, but he snapped out of it. He sped past her and Jake, who glared at him, and Kyle. He was finally reached third place. In the front were Mr. Coleman and Coach Greg, who was in first. Alex blew past Mr. Coleman, who sent Alex a glare that was equal to his son, and ran until he was next to the Coach.

"What the? How the?" stuttered Coach Greg.

"Hi Coach, how's it going?"

"How did you catch up? I saw you at the start talking."

"I'm just good. See you when you're done. Bye."

Alex left him in the dust. He ran fast, real fast until he passed the end. He ran over to the Units and stretched. They looked dumb-struck.

"Wow, that was…" started Jaguar.

"Fast!" finished Eagle.

"Why, thank you. I try, I really do. We have a few minutes. So J Unit, L Unit, were you here when I first came?"

"Yes," said Hawk. "Though I don't think we interacted much. I saw you from a distance."

"Okay. After breakfast, I think we should do the Assault Course."

"Good idea," said Wolf.

Most of the trainees were there four minutes later except for a few slackers in the group. When they were all here, they had only seven minutes to reach the mess hall and get breakfast. It had taken the group 39-44 minutes to run.

"I must say that was HORRIBLE! I have seen little kids run more than that. That was a disgrace. I see that is one thing we have to work on."

Some looked shocked, some looked angry, and others ashamed.

"Well, I can do nothing but lead you to the mess hall for breakfast. Let's go then."

Alex walked them to the doors of the mess hall and stopped short. He faced the group again.

"I felt the need to warn you that the other units are not aware of the fact that you are training here, so there might be stares, whispers, and other things. Try not to engage in any conversations or arguments with them. Actually, can you guys try to ignore them instead if they start to bother you? It will help a lot.

He faced the units.

"J, K, and L Unit, I think we should sit together to discuss future plans for today. Huh, does that sound good."

"I'm okay with that," said Wolf.

"Me too," Cheetah.

"I think my Unit won't mind," agreed Hawk.

"Good, thanks. And in we shall go!"

Alex threw open the doors and marched in, followed by the trainees and the three units. The hall instantly quieted and the occupants stared at the marching group. Very soon, whispers broke out. The kids and adults shifted and looked around uncomfortably. Alex kept his head forward and walked. He addressed them like there was no one else here.

"Okay, the food line is over there. Grab a tray and line up to receive the mush they dare call food."

They did what he said rather quickly and certainly. They just wanted to get this over with. After they got their food… uh… mush. They waited patiently for Alex to tell where to sit. Alex pointed out four empty tables.

"The adults sit at that table, girls in the next one, and boys in the last. The Units and I will share the last one. I advise you eat everything because you will need the energy for the training I have planned for all of you."

They sat down at assigned seats and began to eat meekly.

"Cub! How do expect us to eat this?" shrieked Jessica.

"This all mush!" Alyson wailed.

"Just eat it! It has all the protein and minerals you need." Alex ordered. "Now, all I wonder is how they get it in there."

There was no more complains only gagging and shudders. Alex and the units went to get their food too. They grabbed the trays and received their spoons of mush. They headed to their table. Alex gulped down the food as fast he can in order not to taste it. The others ate a little slower. Alex got up and dumped his tray and walked back to his table. The trainees stared at him in wonder.

"You must have really loved that," said Eagle.

Alex faked the throwing up gestures, gagged in disgust, and shook his head. Everyone laughed, earning a few looks from the surrounding population of SAS members. When they calmed down, Alex retorted.

"I just wanted to get it over with. Now, we already decided on the Assault Course. What I want to know is, what are we doing next?"

"I think we should make them swim," suggested Eagle.

"Or hand to hand combat," said Cobra.

"How about the Wall?" Cheetah asked.

"Those are all great ideas. I think we should use them all. Just one question though, what is the Wall?"

"It's just rock climbing," answered Hare.

"Oh, great, we just need to…" started Alex, but was interrupted when he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder and yank him out of his seat.

The said hand spun him around roughly. Alex came face to face with a big, burly man from the table over. His breath hit Alex's face and his nose wrinkled up.

"Dude, have you ever heard of a toothbrush, toothpaste, or breath mints. Your breath is putrid. It smells like a squirrel was run over, it grew maggots, and then was run over again. The thing is decaying there on the road and I think you might have eaten it in a sandwich."

Everyone gasped and the man growled.

"Listen here punk…"

"Uh, the name is Cub, nice to meet you. And you are?"

"I am your worst nightmare."

"Hi, Your Worst Nightmare, cool codename by the way. Now, if you don't mind, can you let me go? I was discussing something with these guys."

Alex tried to loosen his grip but it just tightened. Alex winced and looked at the units. They were getting up to help but Alex shook his head. The other units and the trainees watched the exchange. He faced the man again.

"Listen _Cub_, I don't know what your game is, but this camp is for trained men who fight and risk their lives for their country. Not for spoiled little schoolboys. You give yourself a codename and talk with some units and suddenly your one of use. No! You never did a thing for this country. So, I suggest you pack your little things and leave with your friends, now."

Alex growled and glared with living fire in his eyes. The man looked startled and his grip let a little. Alex used that to his advantage. He grabbed the man's arm turned it until it couldn't go no more. He pulled the hand up and toward him. The man hissed in pain. If Alex continued, he can break the man's arm or hand. People watched in anticipation.

"I have done more for this country than you ever have and risked my life too, so don't you go around saying that to me. Do you know how many times I almost died? More than 25 times, some of which involved being shot by a sniper, almost cut in half by a line cheese wire, almost burned alive by flamethrowers, and tied to a conveyor belt in a factory heading toward the crusher. So don't you dare say that to me again, okay? Also, I am one of them because I have trained and earned my codename. I belong here and I am here to train those groups of people over there to defend themselves against future attacks on their well beings. Because of me they are attacked and it might happen again. I am training them because I am perfectly capable and trained to do so. So, I SUGGEST _you_ walk away right now and leave me and my trainees alone NOW!"

The whole place was shocked at his outburst but he didn't care. He let the man go and made to sit down but was grabbed yet again. This time he shot his elbow back and popped his head up. He heard to sounds. They were a puff of air being released for the elbow jab and a crack from his head hitting the man's chin. Finally, Alex swiped his feet out from under him and the man landed with a crash.

"And that is why I told you to leave me alone," Alex said without looking at the man once.

Alex swung his legs back under the table and sat down.

"So, where were we?"

He received many stares of disbelief. He sighed.

"Can we get past the shock of me taking down that man and back to our discussion because we have about three minutes left?" Alex said glancing at his digital watch.

"One, that man was Boar and two you were talking about what to do with the maggots," said Wolf.

"Okay, one thanks for the name, two they are _trainees_, and three we need to organize those ideas. We do not have enough time now but we discuss it at the Assault Course, is that okay with you?"

"I think that is great," said Fox.

The others agreed. They threw out their trays and Alex rallied the troops.

"We are going to the Assault Course now, so throw out your trays and let's go."

They did as he said and followed him out the door ignoring the stares from the units and the glares from Boar's unit and their friends. Then, they headed to the dreaded Assault Course.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" asked Ms. Reed.

"It might have to do with the fact that the word 'assault' is in Assault Course," whispered Mr. Hamlet, Jessica's dad.

"This boy is a drill sergeant. He thinks he can just boss us around," said Mr. Coleman.

"For now, he's in charge," said Mr. Logan.

I miss the power I had at the school," said Ms. Reed.

"Maybe when we get back, we can give him detention," said Coach Greg.

"I don't think we can, this is an out of school training," said Mr. Veal, the maths teacher.

"Well that's a downer," said Coach Greg.

"Oh. No, I think we're there," said Mr. Fargo.

Alex stopped and announced that they were there.

"I am putting the units in charge here because I will be running it myself. I need to touch up on my training too."

"Okay teachers and parents first," announced Cheetah.

He turned when someone called him and he walked over to the others.

"I think we should make Cub run with all three groups," staged-whispered Eagle.

"I think so too," said Cougar.

"Yah! I want to see what he can do," agreed Jaguar.

"I think we all do," amended Monkey.

"I can hear you guys and that is messed up!" said Alex.

They jumped and turned. Alex was behind them. He was leaning to the side with his hand on his hip. His brown eyes were glaring at them and his mouth was in a scowl, though his blond bangs were covering one of his eyes.

"You put us in charge," said Falcon, shrugging.

"Whatever, I'll do it."

"Good," said Snake.

Alex glared and Snake realized he used one of Alex's two words.

"Great!" he said instead.

"I want the adults to finish in 15 minutes, kids in 20, and Cub in 12. If you do not finish in time, you do it again."

"Adults and Cub line up please. Send you in with a gap of two minutes. If you catch up with one another, just pass by. This is not the team building training. This is testing your abilities!" barked Wolf.

"People who are not running, drop down and give me 50 pushups as soon as they start," ordered Hawk.

"Ok, ready, set, go!" yelled Cobra.

Coach Greg went first, followed by Mr. Coleman, Alex, Jack, and the others. Each started two minutes after the other. The kids dropped down and tried to do push ups.

"Eew, you want _US_ to do push up and that ground," shrieked Kailey.

"It so muddy!" cried Jessica.

"I don't want to ruin my nails," said Jane Doe, who was not a dead, unidentified female.

"Don't make me give you 90!" growled Wolf.

That shut them up and they dropped to the ground whimpering and pouting. Just them Alex burst out of the assault, with Coach out behind him a minute later.

"Cub, you finished in 11 minutes and 13 seconds. Good job, Coach Greg, you did 12 minutes and 34 seconds. That is okay," said Monkey, looking at his own watch.

Mr. Coleman came next; he did it in 13 minutes flat. Jack was next out; she did 14 minutes and 15 seconds. The others came out in time except for two. All were muddy from the mud wire part. Even Alex couldn't shake it off.

"You two have to do it again after everyone else, okay girls up next and Cub again," said Fox.

The girls hopped up and got in line.

"Okay, ready, set, and Go!" said Eagle.

It was Jessica, then Alex, Sarah, Bianca, Alyson, Kailey, and the rest.

The adults and boys did 50 push-ups, the boys doing another set. Most had already collapsed from the first.

"I said do push ups not belly flops. Now up!" shouted Jaguar.

They did quickly. Tom and James didn't look too bothered. Alex sprinted out, muddier than before and soon enough he was followed by Jessica.

"Cub, you did 11 minutes 20 seconds, and Jessica, you did 11 minutes and 32 seconds. That is awesome!" announced Monkey.

Jessica was smirking but when she saw everyone looking at her, it disappeared and she wailed.

"OMG, there is mud in my hair! That is going to take like _for ever_ to wash it out!"

Cub looked at her strangely.

_A second ago she didn't even care about that, but when everyone looked at her she went all girly-girl again. Plus she finished only twelve second after me. That girl is a mystery._

"What are you looking at _C-U-B_?" she huffed and turned away.

She went away complaining about boy spies, mean SAS men, and muddy hair. Cub rolled his eyes and watched the exit, a few more girls including Sarah and Bianca, came out. This time there were 13 girls who didn't finish in time.

"Boys are up and again so is Cub!" said Fox.

"I'm starting to get tired of this and starting to plan your very painful and slow deaths." Cub growled.

"I knew you liked us Cub!" shouted Eagle.

Alex rolled his eyes again and lined up with the boys.

"Okay, one you mark, get set, Go!" said Hare.

It was Jake, then Alex, Kyle, Matthew, Charles, Tom, James, and the others.

"Girls, adults, fifty again! Let's go!" shouted Wolf.

Cub ran through the course. He reached a wall with little footholds, he did find some though. He scurried up and dropped on the other side.

"Oomph," his breath knocked out of him when he hit the ground.

He jumped back up and moved on. He reached a net and climbed up fast. At the top there were five ropes he grabbed the first and pushed off, he grabbed the second when he reached and let go of the first. He did it on all of them until he reached the ground again. He saw Jake ahead of him. He sped up and reached the mud crawl. He dropped down into the mud and cat crawled under the wires, passing Jake and inhaling globs of mud. He got up and tried his best to shake the mud off as he ran. He ran up to a set of way to wide monkey bars. He had to swing with both arms and let go to reach each one, he looked like a monkey. At the end of that was a zip line. He pulled it to him and grabbed it with both hands and rode across. He jumped right before the end and sailed across the mud pit, missing it and landing in a crouch. He ran out climbed up a ladder, each rung a little farther apart and leaped off the top grabbing the edge of the ledge and pulled himself up. He heard Jake fall into the mud pit of the zip line. He smiled to himself and slid down on the fire pole and dashed out the exit. He ran toward the group.

"Cub that was 11 minutes 45 seconds, good job," said Monkey.

"Thanks."

"You are really muddy," observed Fox.

"Oh, I didn't realize," he sarcastically.

Jake came out of the Assault Course five minutes later, and was soon followed by Tom and James. The others came soon enough. Seven didn't make it in time.

"Okay, everyone who was late you have 25 minutes, go, go, go!" ordered Hare.

"That was horrible and torturing," said Matthew.

"Well, welcome to my life," said Alex.

"Oh, shut up Cub! You get to be a spy, probably pampered, and do all these cool stuff," said Kyle.

"Being a spy isn't all it's cut out to be."

"Sure, I bet it is easy and you shouldn't be complaining," said Jake.

"Do you know what being a spy is like? No, no you don't. But I do. And it ain't pretty."

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

_Many times I think I did._

**Do you feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever want to run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on, turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

"So that is what she meant by song," said Hare.

Jack rolled her eyes. Everyone else groaned and faked covering their ears.

**No, you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

Alex backed up swaying to the song he sang.

**To be hurt **

**To fell lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

_That actually happened, not metaphorically._

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save**

_Never any back up, why?_

**No, you don't what it's like**

**What it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

He climbed up on the seat of a very light-weight picnic bench, which magically appeared when he started singing.

**Do you ever be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of being so left out?**

_They did it to me intentionally._

**Are you desperate to find something more?**

**Before your life is over**

_It might end a little quicker than I plan if they keep blackmailing me._

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

Alex looked at the kids.

_I am sick of **them.**_

**With the big, fake smiles and stupid lies**

_There are too many of them._

**When deep inside you're bleeding**

**No, you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

He climbed up onto the top of the table, and looked at all of them

**To be hurt**

_My hurts are very painful._

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save**

**No, you don't what it's like**

**What it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**No one ever stab you in the back**

_Like Nadia Vole, who was evil, and then told me she worked with MI6, and **then** dropped me in a tank with a Man-Of-War jellyfish._

**You might think I'm happy**

**But I'm not going to be okay**

**Everyone always gave you **

**What you wanted**

**You never had to work**

**It was always there**

**You don't know what it's like**

**What it's like**

Alex jumped off the table, black-flipping, and landing perfectly.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save**

**No, you don't what it's like**

**What it's like**

A microphone appeared behind him and he grabbed it and swung it around.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save**

**No, you don't what it's like**

**What it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

He bowed at the scarce amounts of applause. He looked around. Tom, James, the microphone, and the very light-weight table were missing.

_What the… where did everything go?_

He shrugged and faced the group. Tom and James were back.

"Okay, we are going to the arena for hand to hand combat and martial arts training!" he announced.

Tom and James pulled the microphone, with a string, back behind the tree they were hiding behind. They put it on top of the _very light-weight_ table.

"Yes!" Tom cheered.

"I worked and Alex didn't expect a thing," said James.

They hand fived and returned to the group

"Okay, we are going to the arena for hand to hand combat and martial arts training!" Alex announced.

**A/N: **This is my typing record. It is 5,379 words. Yes!


End file.
